You Are Mine
by kimkikie
Summary: Kim Jongin seorang indigo bertemu dengan Oh Sehun saat dirinya sedang diganggu hantu jahat. bagaianakah reaksi Jongin setelah mengetahui identitas Sehun yang sebenarnya? apakah Jongin bisa menerima bahwa dirinya telah ditandai sejak lahir? fanfict abal-abal/yaoi/Hunkai/Sehun as Seme x Jongin as Uke
1. Chapter 1

**You are Mine**

cast :sehun x kai and others

Genre : yaoi, supernatural, BL

Rate : T mungkin *plakk*

warning : ff abal-abal, bahasa tidak baku dan typo nista bertebaran,gak tau harus ngomong apa, authornya gaje pokoknya *dilempar*

ff pertamaku yang di publish jadi mhon bantuannya *bungkuk 90 derajat*

Summary:

Sebut saja Kim Jongin adalah seorang indigo. Disaat ada hantu jahat menggangu Jongin datanglah Sehun menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang sangat tidak ia sukai. Sejak pertemuan Jongin dan Sehun tidak ada lagi hantu yang berani mendekati Jongin. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Jongin saat mngetahui identitas Sehun yang sebenarnya ? Dan apakah Jongin bisa menerima bahwa dirinya telah ditandai sejak ia lahir?

 **PART 1**

Sore hari di taman

"haii namja manis..lihatlah kesini,,jebal tolong aku ne..aissh jinjja apa kau pura-pura tidak mendengar eoh ! YYYAAAKKK !" Hantu wanita yang kesabarannya sudah habis karena diacuhkan dari tadi berteriak dan menampakkan wajah seramnya dihadapan Jongin yang dari tadi sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"HWAAAA ! AMPUUNNN !" namja manis bernama Jongin itu langsung berteriak ketakutan nyaris melempar buku yang dipegangnya kewajah hantu yang dengan seenak jidat menakutinya tadi. Sebenarnya Jongin mendengar sangat jelas jika hantu wanita tadi memanggilnya, namun saat ini ia terlalu malas untuk meladeni hantu.

Beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini..jika ada yang melihat mungkin sekarang ia sudah dianggap sebagai orang gila. Saat ini Jongin sedang berada di taman dekat apartemennya..suasana taman yang sepi sangat pas untuk membaca novel kesukaannya. Sekarang sudah memasuki penghujung musim gugur,,udara seoul cukup dingin sehingga tidak ada orang yang mengunjungi taman..namun entah mengapa namja manis ini betah berada ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"apa dengan seperti ini kau mau meresponku eoh" sungut hantu wanita tadi

" _noona_..apa kau tidak bisa baik-baik denganku eoh? Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu tapi kenapa kau memaksa..aishh semua hantu sama saja tidak bisa membiarkan ku tenang sedikitpun" marah Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal

" _mianhae_.. _mianhae_..aku hanya butuh batuanmu" kata hantu itu sambil duduk disebelah Jongin membuat Jongin langsung menghela nafas kasar.

"mwo? Apa yang kau inginkan" kata Jongin _to the point_.

"namaku hyorin ..datanglah kerumahku..katakan pada ibuku untuk mengambil buku tabungan yang kusembunyikan didinding kamarku..aku yakin ibuku belum mengetahuinya..pasti selama aku pergi keuangan ibuku sangat sulit..aku menabung selama hidupku karena aku ingin membahagiakannya,,, _jebal_ pastikan ibuku baik-baik saja dan aku akan pergi dengan tenang" kata hantu wanita yang bernama hyorin itu dengan tatapan memohon yang tentu saja membuat namja sebaik Jongin tidak tega.

Dan keesokan harinya disinilah Jongin berada..didepan rumah orang yang tidak dikenalnya demi membantu hantu wanita yang ditemuinya kemarin agar ia bisa pergi dengan tenang,

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya dan memastikan ibu hyorin baik-baik saja kini tugas Jongin telah selesai..hyorin pun akhirnya pergi dengan tenang..wajah murung dan pucatnya berubah menjadi sangat segar dan cantik.

Tentunya hyorin bukan hantu pertama yang ditemui Jongin. Sebagai seorang indigo, ia sudah berurusan dengan hantu sejak kecil, pastinya saat berumur 6 tahun baru ia sadar jika dirinya bisa melihat hantu saat itu ia bertemu hantu penunggu sekolahnya yang berwajah seram..sejak saat itu ia memutuskan tidak ingin keluar rumah lagi. Orang tuanya tentu sangat khawatir. Jongin adalah anak satu-satunya keluarga kim. Ayahnya kim hyun jong adalah CEO dari sebuah perusahaan IT yang bergerak dibidang industri elektronik terbesar di Korea Selatan dan memiliki beberapa cabang perusahaan di Negara lain.

Ibunya Kim Yoora adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa..ibu Jongin sengaja berhenti bekerja sejak mengetahui kelebihan yang Jongin miliki, ia lebih memilih menemani Jongin dirumah. Sebelumnya ibu jongin bekerja sebeagai sekertaris pribadi ayah jongin.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Jongin akhirnya mulai memberanikan diri berinteraksi keluar..beruntung selama dirumah tidak ada hantu yang berani mengusiknya karena orang tua Jongin selalu melakukan upacara pembersihan roh halus setiap tahun dan memasang pengaman yang langsung dipasang dan diberkati oleh biksu dan pendeta terbaik di korea selatan.

Kini Jongin tinggal sendirian di apartemen miliknya yang dibelikan oleh ayahnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu..awalnya orang tua Jongin tidak mengijinkan namun setelah memohon dengan alasan ingin mandiri dan sebagainya akhirnya ia diperbolehkan tinggal sendirian diapartemen dengan syarat harus bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Ibunya pun kini kembali bekerja sebagai sekertaris pribadi ayah Jongin. Kesibukan orang tuanya juga yang mebuat jongin ingin tinggal sendiri, karena meskipun ia dirumah tetap saja ia sendirian, rumahnya terlalu luas sehingga ia lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen.

Kini jongin berstatus sebagai mahasiswa tingkat pertama di Seoul National University. Ia mengambil jurusan sastra. Ia menolak kuliah bisnis di Amerika karena ia tidak terlalu berminat memimpin perusahaan. Jongin lebih menyukai seni dan sastra.

Hari ini perkiraan cuaca mengatakan kalau salju pertama akan turun. Jongin yang sangat menyukai keindahan salju pertama sengaja pergi ketaman untuk melihat salju pertama turun. Taman itu sangat sepi, hanya ada jongin yang duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Sambil menyesap _cappuccino_ yang dibelinya beberapa waktu lalu ia pun kemudian memasang _earphone_ dan mulai menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya sampai akhirnya ia merasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Ia merasa kalau sebentar lagi pasti akan ada sesuatu yang menyusahkannya. Dengan malas Jongin menengok untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu waktunya yang berharga.

Jongin sedikit terkejut melihat tiga orang oh tidak, tepatnya tiga hantu laki-laki sedang menyeringai dihadapannya. Jongin pun langsung berdiri dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"hai manis..kau tidak perlu takut..kau kim jongin kan kami perlu bantuanmu" kata salah satu hantu pria itu.

Demi apa penampilan mereka cukup menyeramkan berbeda dengan hantu yang sering ia temui meskipun ada beberapa juga yang berwajah seram..dengan pakaian robek dan darah dimana-mana Jongin bisa menebak bahwa mereka mati karena kecelakaan. Mungkin karena balapan liar bisa dilihat dari tampang mereka yang berandalan.

"ani..aku tidak mau!"seru Jongin

"mwo..kau berani menolak permintaan kami eoh..apa kau mau mati" marah hantu pria yang lain

"aku tidak ingin ada urusan dengan kalian..sebaiknya kalian pergi !" usir Jongin

"kurang ajar..kalau begitu kau harus ikut dengan kami" kata hantu pria itu, ketiga hantu itu langsung melesat mendekati Jongin dan mencengkeram kedua tangan Jongin.

Jongin yang ketakutan hanya bisa berontak namun kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan tiga hantu jahat itu.

"lepaskan dia" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan tiga hantu itu,. Mereka semua menengok kesumber suara tidak terkecuali jongin.

Ketiga hantu yang sepertinya mengenal orang tersebut langsung gemetaran melihat tatapan dingin orang itu. Bisa jongin lihat matanya berkilat dan berwarna kuning keemasan.

"oh..oh se..hun" salah satu hantu itu tergagap menyebut nama orang tadi

"sedikit saja kalian berani menyentuhnya..aku tidak segan-segan untuk melenyapkan kalian dan melempar kalian ke neraka tanpa ada pengampunan sedikitpun" kata orang yang diketahui bernama Oh sehun itu. Entah mengapan aura orang itu begitu mengintimidasi sehingga membuat tubuh jongin menggigil.

"ampuni kami oh sehun-ssi..kami akan pergi sekarang juga" tanpa menunggu ijin dari sehun ketiga hantu itu langsung menghilang entah kemana.

Jongin yang masih _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi, ditambah aura mencekam yang ditimbulkan pria bernama oh sehun itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ketanah dengan nafas memburu dan keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Jongin sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Perlahan pria yang bernama oh sehun itu berjalan mendekati jongin. Jongin yang dari tadi menunduk kemudian melihat sepasang sepatu boot hitam yang terlihat mahal berhenti didepannya.

"gwenchana?" Tanya pria itu sseraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada jongin.

Jonginpun mendongak, bisa dilihatnya kini wajah pria itu dengan jelas, seorang pria berwajah dingin namun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Tubuh tingginya terbalut _coat_ hitam. Mata kuning keemasannya kini telah berubah menjadi warna coklat yang indah. Jongin merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat ketika dua manik matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata indah sehun. Jongin pun menyambut uluran tangan pria itu.

"apa mereka melukaimu?" Tanya pria itu-sehun.

Jongin masih bungkam membuat sehun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"kau tidak perlu takut, aku disini untuk melindungimu..namaku Oh Sehun aku adalah malaikat pelindungmu" kata Sehun yang entah mengapa suaranya yang menurut Jongin merdu menimbulkan desiran hangat dihatinya.

"aku kim jongin..terimakasih telah menolongku" kata jongin dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang" sehun menggenggam tangan jongin lalu menariknya untuk berjalan menuju apartemen milik Jongin.

"Dari mana kau tau aku tinggal disini?"Tanya Jongin setelah mereka sampai didepan pintu apartemennya

"aku mnegetahui segalanya tentangmu..Masuklah..diluar dingin!" perintah Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Jongin

"kau harus menjelaskan dulu..aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang asing tau segalanya tentangku kan..siapa tau kau orang jahat…apa jangan-jangan kau hantu" tunjuk jongin

"aku bukan orang jahat dan aku bukan hantu..aku sama sepertimu" kata Sehun santai

"aahh kau juga seorang indigo? Tapi aku tadi melihat matamu berwarna kuning keemasan, apa kau memakai _softlens_? Tapi sekarang matamu normal" kata jongin lagi

"mungkin hanya perasaanmu..sekarang tatap aku" perintah Sehun dan Jongin menurutinya.

"lupakan apa yang kau lihat tadi dan anggap kau tidak pernah mengalaminya yang kau ingat hanyalah kau bertemu dan berkenalan denganku di taman..aku adalah Oh Sehun seorang manusia biasa, aku akan menjadi orang yang berarti untukmu dan kau orang yang sangat berarti untukku..kau adalah milikku" setelah Sehun selesai dengan perkataannya Jongin langsung mengangguk kemudian ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Sehun.

"mianhae..pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menarikmu kedalam kehidupanku dan cepat atau lambat kau akan mengerti semuanya" lirih sehun lalu ia pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu lift yang tertutup.

TBC !

jelek ya ? huweee...dan pendek juga,,tapi ini baru awal hehehe

aku gak terlalu mengharap banyak bakal dpt RCL..tapi semoga aja ada yang mau baca !

fanfict ini hanya untuk hiburan semata hehehe

apa ada yg mau lanjut ?


	2. Chapter 2

**You are Mine**

cast :HunKai slight Chanbaek and others

Genre : yaoi, supernatural, BL, fantasy

Rate : T mungkin *plakk*

warning : ff abal-abal, bahasa tidak baku dan typo nista bertebaran, sekedar imajinasi author yang minta disalurkan *dilempar*

Summary:

Sebut saja Kim Jongin adalah seorang indigo. Disaat ada hantu jahat menggangu Jongin datanglah Sehun menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang sangat tidak ia sukai. Sejak pertemuan Jongin dan Sehun tidak ada lagi hantu yang berani mendekati Jongin. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Jongin saat mengetahui identitas Sehun yang sebenarnya ? Dan apakah Jongin bisa menerima bahwa dirinya telah ditandai sejak ia lahir?

 **PART 2**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, mentari pun mulai menampakkan sinarnya walaupun tidak terlalu terang karena kabut musim dingin yang menghalangi. Kesibukan kota Seoul pun dimulai, udara dingin akibat salju yang turun tadi malam tidak menyurutkan semangat orang-orang untuk tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya.

Disebuah kamar apartemen terlihat namja manis yang masih setia bergelung dibawah selimutnya..nampaknya ia masih belum terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela apartemen yang tidak tertutup tirai.

DRRTTT…DRRRTT…

Bunyi getaran ponsel diatas meja nakas akhirya berhasil membangunkan Jongin yang sepertinya masih enggan beranjak dari alam mimpi.

Diraba-rabanya (?) meja nakas untuk mencari IPhone kesayangannya..setelah berhasil menemukan ponsel itu yang ternyata hanya menampilkan alarm membuat Jongin mengerang kesal namun beberapa detik kemudian….

"APAA ? HARI SENIN ?" Jongin langsung melompat dan berlari kearah jendela "berapa lama aku tertidur?" ia bertanya entah pada siapa "bahkan aku melewatkan salju pertama…aarrgghh" erangnya frustasi.

"PAGI NINIII..!" Pekikan seseorang membuatnya terlonjak kaget

"aiishh…yaakk Lee Taemin..bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku..kau membuatku jantungan" kata Jongin sambil mengelus dada.

"yaakk berapa kali harus ku bilang panggil aku hyung..aku jauh lebih tua darimu tau!" balas orang yang dipanggilnya Lee Taemin tadi dengan kesal.

"arasso….arasso…kau memang lebih tua 30 tahun dariku atau bahkan lebih..tapi sebelum kau mati kan umur kita tidak terpaut terlalu jauh..kau juga masih tetap seperti ini" tunjuk Jongin tepat dihidung Taemin

"dasar anak kurang ajar…turunkan tanganmu" marah Taemin,,Jonginpun menurunkan tangannya sambil mencibir.

"baiklah..baiklah.. aku akan memanggilmu hyung..puas!" kata Jongin..pagi ini ia sedang malas berdebat dengan namja manis yang notabene adalah hantu sekaligus temannya di apartemen ini.

Jongin memang benci hantu yang selalu mengganggunya, tapi Taemin adalah pengecualian.

Jongin ingat saat pertama kali bertemu Taemin adalah ketika ia baru seminggu pindah ke apartemen ini. Taemin selalu mengekori kemanapun Jongin pergi. Tapi tidak seperti kebanyakan hantu lain yang menemui Jongin untuk minta pertolongan atau sekedar mengganggunya, Taemin justru meminta untuk berteman dengan Jongin.

Taemin tidak pernah mau menceritakan apa penyebab kematiannya ataupun tujuannya sehingga ia masih gentayangan sampai sekarang padahal kematiannya sudah terhitung 30 tahun lebih. Tapi Jongin tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia tidak terlalu suka ikut campur dengan privasi orang apalagi Taemin adalah hantu. Ia takut malah akan menyinggung Taemin dan membuatnya marah. Jika dilihat-lihat umur Taemin dan jongin tidak terlalu jauh, tapi itu jika Taemin masih manusia. Taemin meninggal saat berumur 20 tahun. Sedangkan Jongin kini berumur 19 tahun.

"nah itu baru adikku yang manis" kata Taemin sambil mengacak rambut Jongin gemas "ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi padamu ? kau seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan saja" kata taemin lagi

"aku melewatkan salju pertama turun..padahal aku sangat menantikannya..seingatku kemarin aku tidak pulang larut tapi kenapa aku langsung tidur ya? Apa kau tau sesuatu hyung?" Tanya Jongin

"emm..molla..kemarin aku tidak ada disini Nini sayang..aku baru menemui mu pagi ini" jawab taemin

"oh iya…aku kemarin berkenalan dengan namja..namanya Oh Sehun, dia juga mengantarkanku pulang dan setelah itu aku ketiduran hyung" kata Jongin seperti mendapat pencerahan. Taemin yang sebenarnya terkejut saat mendengar Jongin menyebut nama Sehun langsung memasang ekspresi biasa saja agar Jongin tidak curiga.

"mungkin kau kelelahan makanya tertidur lebih awal..cepat sana mandi..kau kan ada kelas pagi ini !"perintah Taemin sambil mendorong tubuh jongin untuk segera mandi

Jongin menepuk jidatnya..ia benar benar lupa kalau jam 8 ia sudah harus sampai di kampus..

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Jongin langsung berlari kekamar mandi.

"hyung awas ya kalau menerobos masuk saat aku mandi" pesan Jongin terakhir kali sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi

"Niniii…hyung mau ikuuuttt" kata Taemin manja yang langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari Jongin

"aiishh..galaknya" kata Taemin pura-pura takut sedangkan Jongin sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

 _'Akhirnya kau bertemu dengannya Jongin, meskipun ini tidak sesuai janjinya.'_ batin Taemin

 **Jongin POV**

Suasana kampus sudah cukup ramai saat aku mulai memasuki area parkir. Kulihat Tao, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berdiri disebelah mobil mereka. Sepertinya mereka juga baru sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kuparkirkan mobil _Lamborghini_ putih kesayangan ku tepat disebelah mobil milik Tao.

" _whats up_ _bro !_ " setelah turun dari mobil, akupun langsung menyapa teman-temanku dan ber- _high five_ ria dengan mereka. Bisa kulihat tatapan kagum para gadis dan juga namja yang mungkin terpesona dengan kami berempat.

Seperti biasa kami selalu menjadi sorotan. Bagaimana tidak, tampang kami yang menawan dan penampilan yang selalu _high class_ pastinya membuat semua orang iri _right_?

Hahaha…bukannya sombong tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Lihat saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.. mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat sempurna. Baekhyun yang bertubuh mungil dengan kulit putih mulus serta wajah yang cantik mempesona melebihi yeoja bersanding dengan Chanyeol yang bertubuh tinggi atletis serta berwajah tampan bak pangeran. Jangan lupakan penampilan mereka yang selalu _high class_ itu. Entah apa pekerjaan orang tua mereka, yang jelas sepertinya kekayaan mereka tidak akan habis hingga tujuh turunan. Mereka hanya mengatakan kalau nasib kita sama karena memiliki orang tua yang sibuk hingga lupa rumah dan anak. Dan satu hal yang ku tahu mereka itu sudah bertunangan, makanya mereka tidak pernah terpisah walau hanya sebentar.

Kemudian Tao..nama lengkapnya Huang Zi Tao, dia asli China. Kuakui Tao nyaris sempurna, tubuhnya tinggi, putih dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang imut dan tampan sekaligus. Ia memiliki lingkaran hitam seperti panda dibawah matanya, tapi itulah yang membuatnya nampak menggemaskan. Tao sangat menyukai _brand Gucci_ hampir keseluruhan barang yang dikenakannya bermerk _Gucci_ dan tentu saja semua itu _original_. Ayah Tao merupakan pembisnis sukses di China. Beberapa cabang perusahaan ayah Tao juga ada yang di Korea Selatan dan beberapa di Negara lain seperti Hongkong,Singapura dan Australia.

Di kampus inilah awal pertemuanku dengan mereka, sejak masa orientasi mahasiswa baru mereka bertigalah yang menjadi teman baik ku hingga sekarang.

"kau kemana saja kemarin eoh..kami mencarimu tapi kau tidak ada kabar sama sekali..apa kau lupa kalau besok aku pergi ke Qingdao untuk menjenguk kakekku ? kan sudah kubilang aku ingin mengadakan pesta perpisahan" rajuk Tao..dia memang sedikit manja dan berlebihan jadi maklum saja *diwushu Tao*

"kau harusnya melihat bagimana tampangnya yang hampir menangis karena tidak bisa menghubungimu hahaha" kata Chanyeol diiringi tawa nista nya. Tao semakin mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ejekan Cahanyeol ditambah lagi Baekhyun ikut menertawakannya. Mereka berdua memang sangat suka menggoda baby panda ini.

"hehehe..aku ketiduran dan aku belum mengecek handphone ku sama sekali" kata ku sambil menggoyangkan Iphone ku dihadapan mereka. "lagipula kau kan hanya pergi seminggu..untuk apa mengadakan pesta perpisahan?" sambungku.

"yaa.. kita sepertinya memang harus berpesta..sudah lama kita tidak _hangout_ dan pesta" kata Baekhyun yang selalu antusias dengan yang namanya _hangout_.

"bukannya minggu lalu kita _hangout_ dan kau memborong pakaian hampir disemua toko yang ada di mall" kata Chanyeol dengan cueknya yang langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan 'sayang' dari kekasihnya.

"sudahlah itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti..sekarang kita harus masuk kelasnya Shim songsaenim..aku tidak mau absensi ku dicoret olehnya" kataku sambil menarik Tao meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk 'main jitak-jitakan'. Jujur aku heran kenapa Tuhan bisa sangat pas menjadikan mereka pasangan kekasih. Mereka benar-benar pasangan ajaib.

 **Jongin POV end**

2 jam telah berlalu setelah sibuk dengan mata kuliah sejarah sastra yang diajarkan oleh Shim songsaenim akhirnya Jongin dan teman-temannya bisa bernafas lega karena setelah ini tidak ada lagi mata kuliah yang harus mereka masuki.

Tao yang katanya harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pergi ke Qingdao besok memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka mulai sibuk dengan klub musik yang mereka ikuti. Sebelumnya mereka berempat sudah membuat janji untuk berkumpul di _Club_ langganan mereka malam ini untuk merayakan pesta 'perpisahan Tao yang akan pergi ke Qingdao untuk menjenguk kakeknya yang sedang sakit'.

Kini tinggal lah jongin sendirian. Karena untuk pulang ke apartemen dirasa terlalu cepat maka Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke Starbucks untuk membeli _cappuccino_ kesukaannya dan sekedar bersantai disana.

Sebelum sempat membuka pintu mobilnya tiba-tiba sebuah mobil _ferrari_ mengkilap berhenti tepat di belakang mobilnya.

"Kim Jongin !" panggil pemilik mobil itu. Jongin pun menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil merah super mengkilap itu. Jongin kini bisa melihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat _cool_ sambil berjalan kehadapannya.

Sejenak jongin mulai mengingat-ingat siapa namja yang sepertinya pernah ia temui sebelumnya itu. Dan…

"ah..Oh Sehun-ssi" tunjuk Jongin. Ia baru ingat bahwa kemarin ia bertemu Sehun ditaman, lalu namja itu mengantarnya pulang hingga akhirnya ia tertidur sampai pagi tanpa mengingat apapun.

"Ne..kau masih ingat aku kan?" tanya sehun masih memasang senyum yang pasti bisa membuat siapa saja meleleh termasuk Jongin tentunya.

"Ne..te..tentu aku ingat..kita kan kemarin bertemu ditaman" jawab Jongin yang sialnya malah jadi salah tingkah. ' _kenapa aku jadi seperti gadis_ , _ini memalukan_ ' rutuk Jongin dalam hati.

"oh iya sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jongin setelah sadar dari 'kesalahtingkahannya'.

"aku kuliah disini" jawab Sehun singkat

"benarkah? Kenapa aku baru sekali melihatmu disini..kau ada di fakultas apa? Sepertinya bukan seni dan sastra ya?" Tanya Jongin lagi

"aku ada di fakultas kedokteran" jawab Sehun kembali memasang senyumnya

"oh begitukah"kata Jongin mengerti. Percayalah saat ini Jongin sedang mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila. _'aiisshh..apa yang terjadi denganku?'_ batin Jongin. Tanpa sadar ia menepuk-nepuk jidatnya. Sehun yang melihat itu merasa gemas namun ia tetap bersikap _cool._

"ayo kita jalan-jalan" tawar Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Jongin yang merasa _de javu_ dengan uluran tangan Sehun hanya mematung menatap tangan Sehun.

"Kita pergi ke Starbucks untuk minum _cappuccino,_ kau mau? " lanjut Sehun karena merasa diabaikan oleh Jongin

"tapi aku bawa mobil" sahut Jongin setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"nanti akan kusuruh orangku mengantar mobilmu ke apartemen bagaimana ?" kata sehun yang kemudian disetujui oleh Jongin.

Jongin pun kini sudah duduk manis didalam mobil Sehun. Setelah memastikan Jongin memakai sabuk pengaman, Sehun pun melajukan mobilnya meninggakan parkiran kampus.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata berkilat tajam memperhatikan mereka berdua hingga mobil Sehun menghilang dari area kampus.

TBC !

 **Akhirnya dengan semangat 45 dan imajinasi yang pas-pasan aku berhasil melanjutkan ff ini *angkat tropy***

 **Aku nggak nyangka dapet respon positif dari para readers sekalian hehehe**

 **jongmal khamsahamnidaaa...**

 **sebagai author baru tentu review kalian sangat berarti buat aku..**

 **soal yang nanya apa ini ff terispirasi dari goblin? jawabannya iya hehehe..ff ini emang sedikit banyaknya terinspirasi dari drama goblin.  
**

 **sebenarnya banyak banget yang menginspirasi aku buat nulis ff ini..**

 **terus makasih juga yg udah ngasih masukan utk memperbaiki kata-kata di ff ini biar enak dibaca..jujur itu kelemahan aku buat merangkai kata supaya jadi wacana yang pas *ditabok* tapi aku pasti berusaha sebaik mungkin...cuma klo utk typo entahlah itu typo dtg dari mana padahal sbelumnya udh aku edit bener-bener T_T**

 **udah ah daripada kebanyakan cingcong dan ujung-ujungnya curcol ya kan.. kira-kira ff ini layak buat dilanjutkan gak ?**

 **kalo mau lanjut ya bakal dilanjutin..kalo gak mau tetap aku lanjutin sih tapi kalo ada waktu #plakk**

 **buat yang penasaran tentang Sehun kemungkinan di part depan sudah mulai ada titik terang deh tentang siapa dia,,makhluk apa dia sebenarnya hohhoho**


End file.
